The Knights Radiant
The Knights Radiant (TKR) is an orange alliance founded on 29 June 2015 following the disbandment of the World Wrestling Federation. They are based on Brandon Sanderson's fantasy book series, The Stormlight Archive. History 2015 * 29 June - TKR is founded, led by Infinite Citadel, with The Syndicate (t$) as their protector * 1 July - TKR announces its existence * 24 August - TKR enters Proxy War * 20 September - TKR and t$ upgrade their protectorate agreement to an MDoAP * 21 September - TKR forms the Obsidian Order, alongside the Black Knights (BK) and InGen * 17 October - TKR enters Oktoberfest * 7 December - The Vargen Institute (VI) merges into TKR 2016 * 6 January - TKR and Guardian sign an MDoAP * 3 February - TKR enters the 168 Day War * 18 February - TKR and New Pacific Order (NPO) sign an MDoAP * 8 March - TKR and BoC sign an MDoAP * 13 March - Obsidian Order admits BoC * 2 April - TKR and Cornerstone (CS) sign an MnDoAP * 14 June - NPO's First Time ♥ begins * 28 July - TKR and Pantheon sign an MDoAP * 7 August - Stop Online Piracy Act war begins * 10 September - Rose declares war on TKR and Guardian, kicking off Silent War * 26 December - Papers, Please begins 2017 *'29 January' - TKR and The Commonwealth (TCW) sign an MnDoAP *'6 March' - TKR and NK sign an ODP' ' *'15' March - Infinite Citadel steps down; Lordship becomes King *'16 March' - TKR and Holy Britannian Empire sign an MnDoAP *'22 March' - TKR and Mensa HQ sign an MDoAP *'13 April' - Trail of Tiers begins *'5 June' - Britannian Radiant Crusade begins *'11 June '- TKR and R&R sign an MnDoAP *'22 June' - TKR and Nuclear Knights upgrade to an MnDoAP *'31 August' - TKR and Rise of the Undead Mob (RUM) sign an MDoAP *'3 September' - TKR and Dark Brotherhood sign an MDP *'20 November' - Lordship steps down; TheCreepyLurker becomes King 2018 *'16 January' - TKR announces the dissolution of the Easy Mode Coalition (EMC) and its new direction *'19 February' - War on Piracy begins when TKR, Polaris, Cerberus, and The United Empire of ZahAharon (TUE) declare war on Arrgh *'23 March' - Strategic Arms Limitation Talks begins *'24 April' - TheCreepyLurker steps down; Adrienne becomes Queen *'7 June' - TKR, TCW, and The Revolutionary Front declare war on The Golden Horde and Knights Templar, beginning Dance Dance Revolution *'6 Oct '- TKR and Tesla upgrade to an MnDoAP *'October 19' - Knightfall begins when The Inquisition, Syndisphere, their allies, and several paperless alliances attacked The Knights Radiant, The Commonwealth, and Guardian. Government Wars Treaties Community Awards These are the awards which The Knights Radiant won in the Politics and War Awards: * Alliance of the Year (2016) * Most Powerful Alliance Runner-Up (2016) * Best Military (2016) * Best War Flag Runner-Up (2016) * Most Active Alliance (2016) * Most Honorable Alliance (2016) * Most Improved Alliance (2016) * Best Diplomatic Team Runner-Up (2016) * Best Recruiting Staff Runner-Up (2016) * Best Forums Runner-Up (2016) * Alliance Most Likely to Succeed in 2017 Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: v0Zm3BS.gif jpQSm3u.gif ntpmBnk.png TKR_1.gif TKR_2.gif Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Former Member Alliances of the Obsidian Order Category:Alliances based on Knights